


All Stars Fesitivities

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Cyberchase (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Meet some of your favorite all-stars. We got Rachael Ray to Oh and Toothless himself. We got The CHIEF from the original Carmen Sandiego and some of AJ's originals; such as Trinity Wade, Spencer Kamie, Jaccune and yes the future feared religious figure himself, Cirdeth.Who could forget the Math Detective; only known as Math Maven. Don't forget about the wise and gentle ruler of all of Cyberspace; Motherboard.So come on down and witness these festivities taking place in none-other; The Disney Castle.





	1. Chapter 1

#  **INDEPENDENCE DAY**

## TELEVISION SHOWS

  1. Steven Universe
  2. Doctor Who
  3. Sofia the First
  4. Rescue Heroes
  5. The Lion Gaurd
  6. Elena of Avalor
  7. Gravity Falls
  8. Lilo and Stitch
  9. Kim Possible
  10. Liv and Maddie
  11. Girls Meet World
  12. Mom
  13. How I met my mother
  14. Lego Friends
  15. Lego Friends: Girls on a Mission
  16. Are you afraid of the dark?
  17. Teen Titans
  18. Mission Force One
  19. Jake and the Neverland Pirates
  20. Law and Order: SVU
  21. Police Women of Dallas
  22. Grey’s Anatomy
  23. Cyberspace
  24. Kitchen Nightmares
  25. Worst Cooks in America

## MOVIES - ANIMATED

  1. The Lion King 1 + 2
  2. Cars 1-3
  3. Home
  4. Bolt
  5. Incredibles 1 + 2
  6. Big Hero 6
  7. Inside Out
  8. Lilo and Stitch
  9. Wreck-It Ralph
  10. The Princess and the Frog
  11. Cinderella
  12. Frozen
  13. Mulan
  14. Sleeping Beauty
  15. Beauty and the Beast

## MOVIES-LIVE ACTION

  1. Maleficent
  2. The Great Wall
  3. Fast and the Furious
  4. Beauty and the Beast
  5. Harry Potter
  6. G-Force
  7. Cats & Dogs
  8. Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children
  9. Independence Day

## CELEBRITIES

Lucas the Spider

Emma Watson

Ariel Winter

Tracy Jones

Mia Shagnea

Sarah Ramsey

Gordon Ramsey

Adam

SkyDoesMinecraft

SSundae

David Tennant

HuskyMudkip

DanTDM

DrawwithJazza

Drawwiffwaffles

IHasCupquake

Lizza

Jaiden Animations

Rebecca Sugar

Estelle and Garnet

Jodie Whittaker

Olivia Munn and Phoebe Callisto

Kevin Hart

The Rock

Ellen DeGeneres

Anne Burrell

Rachael Ray

Math Maven

Will Smith

Emma Stone

## ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Jaccune based off Tracy Jones

Allison Madison based off Ariel Winter

Spencer Kamie based off Ariel Winter

Trinity Wade based off Ellen DeGeneres

Kai Winfree based off Hannah Winfree

Hades based off Rowan Joyner

Brittany Briggs based off Kyondra Briggs

Jamie Pelofske based off Jessica Pelofske

MainFrame based off Mia Shagnea

Cirdeth based off Gordon Ramsey

Megan Madison

Amelia LionHeart


	2. Independence Day Part One

AJ and her best friend David Tennant waited patiently for their guests to arrive. Off to their right, the portal into the Cartoon world had activated. Out came through none other than the Math Maven.

“Phew. Rextangle was at it again, AJ. No one else showed up, yet?” AJ shook her head in response, earning an acknowledged nod from the detective in return.

The front door opened up to reveal the curious looks from AJ’s real-life heroes; The Police Women of Dallas.

“Don’t worry, ladies. Nothing bad will happen here” David walked up to them, to offer his reassurance.

“Yellow! What should we do? What if Rebecca shows up?” AJ looked up with a quirked eyebrow to see a panicked Blue.

Yellow only rolled her eyes. “Blue, you know we are her children. We are fine, correct White?” she turned her attention to the oldest and biggest Diamond.

“Blue. We are Diamonds and if we were real, she could not harm us” she agreed. Blue’s eyes were still wide, as the three Diamonds sat at their respective tables.

Over towards the open kitchen, Racheal, Anne and Gordon were getting outfitted for the party. The three chefs murmured as Amythest started ransacking through the food, taking one of everything.

"Amythest! That is meant for the party. Put that down" exclaimed Pearl. Her and Amythest had started to argue, annoying AJ and David, immediately.

Soon, all the others had arrived. The Rescue Heroes sat beside the Diamonds. Math Maven sat with the Cyber Squad and Motherboard. All of the Doctor's companions sat in three different tables, with the Seekers in the middle.

The royal families of the Pridelands, Enchancia and Avalor sat together on the balcony. Mission Force One sat at a table with the interface of Zeno on the monitor, above them. Beside them were Jake and his friends and the other pirates of Neverland.

Everyone else took what other tables were left. As soon as the digital clock struck twelve the lights dimmed, safe only the spotlights on the stage.

AJ and David walked up to the stage, causing their guests to quiet down. The young dirty blonde cleared her throat and smiled.

"Good evening, old friends and foes! Welcome to the very first All-Star Party Celebrations" she exclaimed, earning applause from the audience. "As you know, today is Independence Day. We all know what that is, don't we?" her question earned a few chuckles and celebratory hollering, as a result.

"Now, enjoy yourselves. The appetizers would be out, anytime now" David looked at Gordon, receiving a thumbs-up from the Scottish chef.


End file.
